


Baby, I Wanna Tell You How I Feel

by thepinkus27



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Development, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Jason (Falsettos), Self-Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Marvin (Falsettos), Song: What More Can I Say? (Falsettos), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: Whizzer is awake during What More Can I Say and hears Marvin's speech and is touched. It's not What More Can I Say word for word as I felt it wouldn't sound as natural, but it's got the same ideas.
Relationships: Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Baby, I Wanna Tell You How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I know somebody already wrote this but I couldn't find their fic so I wrote my own version. I don't know if they deleted it or if I haven't looked hard enough but yeah, just don't sue me. 
> 
> Yes, the title is an AJR reference, from the song "Livin' on Love."

Whizzer and Marvin had settled down after another exciting day of entertaining Jason, consisting of helping him practice his batting, playing chess and the like. Whatever made Jason happy, really. 

Whizzer lay on his side with his head resting against Marvin's chest, Marvin laying on his back. Whizzer could feel the way his chest rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled. This was probably Whizzer's favourite position to cuddle in, because something about feeling Marvin's breathing calmed him. He wasn't sure if it was that his breathing was a constant reminder that he was here and alive, or if it was the repetition of it that was soothing. Whizzer didn't suppose it mattered. 

Just as he was about to drift off, Whizzer heard Marvin speaking. 

"It's been swell, hasn't it? These past few months together. Settling into a routine with you, learning to love and get along and work together." 

Whizzer kept his eyes closed and mouth shut, however he wondered if Marvin was speaking to himself or expecting a response. But what he really wondered was why this conversation couldn't wait until the morning. Whizzer loved gratitude as much as the next guy, but what he'd really love most right now was some sleep. 

"This isn't something I admit easily, I'm sure you've noticed that, but I really think I'm in love with you, Whizzer. I'm so glad you're mine." He could hear the smile in Marvin's voice and feel his arms hold him tighter. 

Warm fuzzies gathered in Whizzer's tummy, but he fought the urge to smile, or react in any way for that matter. He knew Marvin would be embarrassed if he found out Whizzer was listening right now, but at the same time, Whizzer wanted to tell him he felt the same way. 

"I hope you've noticed that I really have changed. I mean, I don't think you can not notice. I'd like to think I'm nothing like who I was. Anyways, I don't think I could've learned without making all those mistakes. I would've never realized if we didn't break up, and if I never hit her. I regret it so much, I was so... terrible. That's an understatement. But I think it needed to happen in order for me to grow.

"I'm so proud of myself, for changing. I won you back. I never thought I'd see you again, nonetheless get a second chance. But I want to be a better father to Jason, most of all. I want to set a good example and help him have a better life and childhood than I did. I think I'm doing okay. He looks at me differently, in a good way. It really means a lot, to see him want to spend time with me." 

Whizzer felt Marvin press a kiss into his hair, and after a few minutes of silence, Whizzer had assumed that was it for Marvin's speech. He wondered if Marvin gave one every night and Whizzer always fell asleep before. He sat up, and said, "I heard that." He wore a smirk. 

"Huh?" Marvin said sleepily, slowly blinking up at his boyfriend. "You were asleep." 

"No, I was pretending to be asleep, and I heard your speech, the whole thing. You've really got a knack with words, and have done a lot of self reflection. I appreciate that. You really are an amazing man, Marvin." Whizzer lied back down on his tummy and cupped Marvin's cheeks to kiss him. "And just so you know, I love you too, and I see that you've improved." 

Whizzer didn't think Marvin was going to respond, but he did notice his shy grin. He was right when he guessed Marvin was going to be embarrassed. "Thanks, I guess. Uh, I really don't know what to say. I'm speechless, Whizzer. Thank you. I didn't expect you to listen." 

"Marvin!" Whizzer exclaimed, lightly hitting Marvin's chest in surprise. What did he mean he didn't expect Whizzer to listen? "I love you, okay? I love you." 

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep." Marvin stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"One last question, do you make a speech like that every night? I'd never heard any of them until now," Whizzer said, and turned his head so his cheek was pressed against Marvin's chest. 

"Sometimes, usually if I'm having trouble falling asleep. But today had gone so beautifully I just had to. I've never been happier." Marvin smiled as he ran his fingers through Whizzer's hair. 

Whizzer sighed happily. He really couldn't get enough of his boyfriend. "That's really sweet. You're so sweet, Marv." 

"Shhh, go to sleep, Whizzer. We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight." He pressed one final kiss into Whizzer's hair and then closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight," Whizzer said softly, and closed his eyes as well. Both men fell asleep quickly, feeling content with their lives.


End file.
